valdemarfandomcom-20200214-history
Oathbreaker ritual
The Oathbreaker ritual began as a spell, allowing the broken oaths to "come home to roost." As knowledge was lost, it evolved into a ritual for having someone legally proclaimed outside the protections of various laws and Mercenary Guild codes. After Kethry speculated that it must have been a spell at one time, Jadrek found the original version for her in early histories. They used it on the usurper King Raschar, opening the way to the land of the dead, and allowing Idra to take her revenge on the brother who tortured and killed her. (Oathbreakers) The ritual The ritual requires the agreement and active participation of three people who have been wronged by the accused-- a priest, a mage and a common man of good will. In the case of Raschar, these three roles were served by Tarma (Her oath as Kal'enedral makes her a priestess of the Star-Eyed.), Kethry and Jadrek. Part 1 This first portion is contained in the Mercenary Code. The priest holds out a dagger. Priest: "Oathbreaker, I name him. Oathbreaker he, and all who stand by him. Oathbreaker once--by [give reason]. Oathbreaker twice--by [give reason]. Oathbreaker three times--by [give reason]." The mage places his hand on the dagger. Mage: "Oathbreaker, I name him. Oathbreaker once--by [give reason]. Oathbreaker twice--by [give reason]. Oathbreaker three times--by [give reason]." The common man places his hand on the dagger. Common man: "Oathbreaker, I name him, and all who support him. Oathbreaker once--by [give reason]. Oathbreaker twice--by [give reason]. Oathbreaker three times--by [give reason]." The priest slams down the dagger. Priest: "Oathbreaker is his name. All oaths to him are null. Let every man's hand be against him; let the gods turn their faces from him; let his darkness rot him from within until he be called to a just accounting." (At this point Tarma adds "And may the gods grant that mine be the hand." It is unclear if this is part of the actual ritual, or simply Tarma thirsting for revenge.) Part 2 The second part of the ritual must take place on sanctified ground with the captured Oathbreaker. The mage takes the lead, standing in the north, while the priest stands in the south, both mentally focused on the crimes committed. The Oathbreaker is held off to one side, halfway between. Mage: "Oathbreaker, he stands judged; Oathbreaker to priest(ess), Oathbreaker to mage, Oathbreaker to true man of his people. Oathbreaker, we found him; Oathbreaker in soul, Oathbreaker in power, Oathbreaker in duty. Oathbreaker, we brought him; Oathbreaker in thought, Oathbreaker in word, Oathbreaker in deed. Oathbreaker, he stands, judged, and condemned." The mage calls power into the circle. Mage: "Let the wall of Strength stand between this place and the world." As magical barrier, a milky-white dome in appearance springs up surrounding the group. The mage and the priest anchor it. Mage: "Let the Pillars of Wisdom stand between this world and the next." A mist springs up, forming a column which then splits into two and moves apart, forming two glowing pillars. Mage: "Let the Gate of Judgment open." A bluish mist forms between the pillars. The mage uses a final Word of Opening and feeds the construct power and rage for the broken oaths, calling to what lies in the mist. Whatever rides out, will bring justice to the Oathbreaker. In the case of Raschar, this was his murdered sister Idra. Part 3 There is likely a ritual for closing the Gate and dispelling the circle, but this is not enumerated. Category:Magic